dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luu Morto
'Luci Morto '(ルーシー死んだ , Morto Rūshī) mostly called 'Luu '(ルウ ,'' Ruu'') by others, is a Hitman for hire who would work for anyone who pays him. He suffers from a rare disease that keeps his body shrunken in a form of a 5 year old. Apearance Due to the di sease Luu is suffering from, his body is in a size of a 5 year old, reaching the size of Lambo and not more. He has short spikey black hair, dark eyes that are a little narrow, he has pink circles on his cheeks resembling a blush. Luu wears two earings on his ears that are sharp animal teeth, he wears a purple coat with fur linnings under it he wears a black shirt with short sleeves, black pants with a black belt tied around his waist and he wears brown sandals. Luu wears two necklaces one being red beadings and the second being shaped like a sword with black wings, he also wears golden bracelets, two on each hand, apparantly Luu keeps his weapon the trident whip worn as a cosplay tail on the back. When he uses the Grow Up Pill, Luu turns into the form he is supposed to be in the age of 30, his clothing doesnt change much from his child form except for some minor changes such as no longer having blush on his cheeks, a different necklace with three animal teeth, bandages tied around his forearms, a white sash tied around his waist, a black cape instead of a coat with fur linnings on it, a shirt with long sleeves. He wears skirt-like pants and finally his trident whip becomes much longer and bigger than it was before yet still worn as a cosplay tail. Personality Luu is depicated by others as a dangerous, ruthless and heartless man to come across as he doesn't let his targets live no matter what gender, age or species it is, Luu will kill anyone who is his target. Yet he isn't truly all that evil as he is actually quite easy going and laid back admitting that he doesn't like his job much and prefers to do a simpler job such as being a pizza delivery boy instead of a hitman but had too much potential as a Hitman. He is also quite a goofy person because he wouldn't notice the small things around him that he can step on or can hit him such as a saucer thrown for a dog but hits him instead, a banana peal that he can slip on or simply dog poop that he steps on and ruins his shoes. Yet he is very serious about his job and would try to finish the job as fast as he can. Luu has also shown to have a peverted side as he easily gets nosebleeds from simply taking a single glance a panties which actually results in a large nosebleed showing his perversion and weakness when it comes to nosebleeding. Abilities And Powers Physical Prowess Luu is remarked for his great and monsterous strength, even when he is in his child form he still has great strength that can exceed an average persons power, he is able of breaking down a wall with a single punch and cause great damage to a car with a kick, but apparantly his strength doesn't change when he switches between forms but stays the same. The only thing that changes between Luu's forms is his speed, when he is a child he is very flexible and agile, and can run very fast even fatser than a car that is most likely because of his short body. When he is in his adult form Luu isn't very fast as he is when a child but is still very flexible and has great reaction to surprise attacks, he is also an expert in silent assassination and stealth, he can silently kill a person without making him cause a single sound by quickly snapping their neck or other methods. Luu apears to be very durable as he can come out uninjured from a powerful attack but that is porbably because of the Steel Skin Pill, yet Luu doesn't apear to be able of handling pain very well because he always uses the Pain Killer Pill to reduce his pain. A known thing about Luu is his masterful skills in hand to hand combat being an expert martial artist as well as having immense strength can make Luu very powerful. Equipment 'Trident Whip: '''A whip that its edge is shaped like a trident made out of steel metal, it is Luu's main fighting weapon which he uses with his Cloud Flames to multiply by absorbing the power of other Dying Will Flames. Luu mostly wears it as a cosplay tail, he has also shown being able of using it to fly by spinning the tip of the tail around like a helicopter even though it looks more like comical relief. '''White Box Pills: '''Different shaped and colored pills that each one of them has their own unique ability, as its name implies Luu keeps all of these special pills inside a white box in his pocket, even though the creator of the pills is unknown it is thought that he himself made them, most pills have a time limit to their affects and another time to when they can be used again, if a pill is used before its time of use is up again then Luu will suffer from strong side effects that some can be lethal, the same thing can also happen if Luu uses more than two pills together. *'Grow Up Pill: 'A round pink colored pill that is mainly used to counter Luu's growth disease, this pill turns Luu's 5 year old body into his the form he is supposed to actually be in, in the age of 30, when he eats the pill it releases a large pink smoke screen that hides the proccess of Luu transformation into his adult form, it is affective for an hour and after 6 hours can Luu use this pill again, this pill shouldnt be confused with the Ten Year Bazooka because this pill doesnt make someone age in a precise age such as ten years but only makes him because as old as his supposed to be and still have his own mind. *'Steel Skin Pill: 'A cube gray colored pill that as its name implies make Luu's skin as hard as steel but doesn't turn it to actual still meaning Luu's skin will look the same but only as hard as steel, its affective for 3 minutes and can be used again after 1 hour. *'Pain Killer Pill: 'Not the actual Pain Killer, but a white triangle shaped pill that doesn't just relieve pain but also heals the wounds themselves. This pill doesnt have a time limit like the other pills because it only heals the wounds until their nearly gone and relives the pain but it can't be used repeatedly like the other pills, it can be used again after 2 hours. *'Adrenaline Milky Pill: 'A white round pill that unlike the other pills has to be drank with hot baby milk which is very embarrasing for Luu to use which is why it is only for emergencies, like its name implies this pill increases the adrenaline within Luu giving him a boost in strength, speed and stamina but with major drawbacks them being stomach aches, back pains and diarhea for a whole day which isn't the time that the pill can be used again, its time limit is 20 minutes but the time its needed to be used again is unknown because Luu never mentioned it because of how much he hates this pill he rarely uses it. *'Sleep Pill: 'A silver flat hexagonal pill that Luu uses against other people to make them fall alseep instantly, this pill doesnt have a precise time limit because it depends on how long a person usualy sleeps, the time needed to use it again is unknown because it was never mentioned by Luu. *'Possession Pill: '''A narrow dark colored pill that is apparantly an alternative version of the Possession Bullet similar to the Dying Will Pill that allow Basil and Tsuna to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode or Dying Will Mode, which in this pill's case allows the user to have a less powerful possession ability over other people that have already consumed any type of White Box Pill including Luu himself. Unlike the Possession Bullet Luu doesnt need to be both suited for the bullet or have a strong spirit, but instead he needs to be ready to take on extreme pain that comes from the use of the Possession Pill, which is both its horrible taste and the extreme muscle pain that can put Luu hospitalized for 5 whole weeks which is why its for emergencies only. The time limit for this bullet is 10 minutes and it can be used again after 3 weeks. '''Blade Earings: '''Luu can use his earings as blades in a similar manner to Yamamoto's Bat, when Luu pulls off his earings and pulls them forward the sharp animal teeth extend into a size similar to that of a sword and then can be used as swords. Techniques Trivia *Luu's apearance is based on Gid Lucion Deviluke from To LOVE-Ru *Luu's full name, Luci is actually short for Lucifer which is also the meaning of the one his apearance is based on, Gid, That his middle name Lucion is a reference to Lucifer *Morto means "Dead" in Italian *Apparantly Luu hates his full name Luci and hates it when people call him Luci to which makes him burst in anger immediately Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hitman Category:Characters